Max's morning with Chloe
by slayer0109
Summary: Max wakes up in her dorm room and Chloe is with her. Just a little One-shot.


A/N: Hello, I just wanted to say this is my first story for Life is Strange. I write a lot about Maria-sama Ga Miteru and Strawberry Panic!, but kind of fell in love with this game like I imagine those reading this have. I am one that is just hoping Max and Chloe come together so I have written my own idea of what I think a near future would be like for them. This is mainly a fluffly story, basically just me taking a stab at Chloe and Max. These characters are basically the complete opposite of the couples I write for in the previously mentioned shows. That being said, I love them and imagine that I will probably do some more for them. I really hope you enjoy this and for any followers of me that may be checking this out, I highly suggest taking a look at Life is Strange, it's a video game with an awesome story in my opinion. I've said repeatedly I would only write for Sachiko/Yumi and Shizuma/Nagisa, but Chloe and Max are just too awesome.

There is no spoilers to the game in this, all the relationships and interactions are purely made up (hopefully Chloe and Max get together though seriously).

* * *

Max's eyes opened slowly as the wall next to her bed with all the pictures came into view. Even though she was just waking up she was still exhausted. Max and Chloe had another date the night before and as usual for the couple, they ended up spending the night together, just this time it was in Max's dorm room. It was the closest place to them when they decided to turn in for the night and Chloe knew her step-douche would be on her case if they went back to her house. She could at least put her phone on mute and ignore him until later here.

Chloe was in no mood to deal with him, the only person she was going to be doing anything with was Max and she had a lot in mind once they got to a bed.

The fear Max had felt the night before as she snuck into the dorms with Chloe that late was now making her smile as she sat up in her bed and saw the blue haired girl sitting at her desk. Whatever she was doing at the computer she was doing in her underwear. Max didn't mind though, she had seen Chloe like this multiple times before and loved the sight.

"Hey, sleepyhead, I hope I didn't wake you up," Chloe said as she looked back at Max realizing she was now awake.

Max just shook her head and rubbed one of her eyes as Chloe got up to come over and give her a kiss. "What are you doing on my computer?"

Chloe grinned, "I'm just messing with that Warren guy. He seems to be warming up to me ever since you told him we were together."

"Thank god, I was worried I really hurt him when I told him you asked me out."

"You worry too much," Chloe responded as Max sighed and looked at her with a small frown, "but I think that is really cute about you."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Chloe Price just said I had something cute about me, are you feeling alright?"

Chloe put two fingers on Max's forehead before giving her a push and going back to the computer, "come on, don't say stuff like that, you know I think you're cute."

Max just smiled as she stood from bed finally somewhat happy Chloe was looking at the computer as she was still bare from the night before. "I know, you've said it before, I've just always had to coax it out of you."

Chloe grinned as she turned in her chair to say something, but didn't as she instantly feelt a lump in her throat as she realized max was still nude. Chloe stared for a minute as Max put on her clothes and just before Chloe thought Max would turn she looked back at the computer and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

 _I should send a message to Warren about what I just saw, but… Then again maybe I shouldn't, I still don't know how he feels about this situation and I don't want him creeping on my girlfriend._

"We should go take a shower and then get some breakfast," Max said as Chloe turned in her chair again with a grin. Max looked at her awkwardly for a moment before sighing, "maybe we should take our showers separately."

"Well that isn't going to save any water," Chloe said as she stood from the chair and grabbed some clothes she had brought with her from home. "Besides, I don't have any shower supplies here."

Max smiled, "you had this planned, didn't you?"

"I did not have this planned, it just happened to be an awesome coincidence that I'm totally happy about," Chloe smiled as she took Max's free hand and led her out of her room.

Thankfully it was still early enough where many of the girls were still in their rooms. Max wasn't sure why it bothered her so much, she could only reason it was because of what had happened to Kate with the video.

Once they were in the shower room Max glanced to the showers quickly and realized that two of them were being used, "I don't know if this is a great idea," Max said as Chloe glanced over at the two used showers and waved her hand before pulling Max towards a free one and closing the curtain behind them.

"If they can tell who we are by our feet, I will accuse them of being a wizard. Besides, you've been blushing since we left your room. If I had to take a guess Caulfield, I would say you want this just as bad as I do."

Max sighed as she looked to Chloe who scratched the back of her head, "I mean, Max. Sorry, old habits. . ."

"Clothes off," Max said in a stern voice as Chloe blushed this time and did what Max said the whole time grinning at her.

"Now this is the Max that attacked me last night," Chloe teased as Max started taking her own clothes off.

"You made me this way," Max said as she turned the water on and smiled as Chloe came in for a quick kiss.

"You've definitely become more open, but just remember, I love you because you are you. You don't need to change for me Max. I know you are super shy right now and worried that everyone will find out and I think that is cute."

"Cute?" Max asked as she turned towards the water and felt Chloe's body close to the back of hers.

"Super cute."

Max smiled, as she felt Chloe's hands on her hips. The punk girl that she had fallen in love with had really changed since they started dating. She had calmed down a little bit and most importantly showed a softer side towards Max. As Chloe had put it awhile back, she "now had something that she cared about and she totally didn't want to screw it up."

She wasn't the only one trying though, Max was meeting her halfway by trying to be more open. She loved Chloe's carefree attitude, Max found it easy to get embarrassed while Chloe on the other hand seemed invincible.

She knew Chloe wasn't completely invincible though, she had seen Chloe blush, she had seen her cry, she had seen every part of Chloe, Max knew now that Chloe was far from invincible. She just choose wisely who she opened up to.

Max looked over her shoulder quickly at the sound of the door open and a few girls talking. Chloe quickly placed her hands on Max's shoulders. "Just ignore them, it's just me and you," Chloe said as Max took a deep breath and nodded.

Once they were done, Chloe poked her head out of the shower curtain and saw no one standing there, "the coast is clear let's go."

"I can't believe we just did that," Max said once outside the bathroom with Chloe who just laughed.

"Perfect way to finish off a perfect night," Chloe said as they started heading back towards Max's room and just before they were able to enter a door opened behind them.

"Oh look, the lesbo's are awake," a voice said as both Max and Chloe turned to see Victoria standing outside her room.

"What did you just say?" Chloe asked as Victoria smiled at Max who looked confused.

"That is right, you weren't completely successful as sneaking in last night and don't worry, everyone will know by lunch, I've already made sure of that."

"Why are you such a bitch?" Max asked as Chloe smiled, it seemed Max had learned a few things from her.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "it's better than being a dyke."

"What did you just say?" Chloe asked as she took a few steps towards Victoria and pushed her against the wall. She smiled at Victioria's sudden change in confidence, she seemed somewhat frightened now. "By lunch they are going to be talking about how you got your ass kicked by a lesbian."

"Chloe, don't," Max said as she took a step forward and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe glanced back for a moment before looking back at Victoria and giving her one last threatening glare before releasing her and taking a step back.

"You're lucky, Max is smart. You can't afford what I would have done to you," Victoria said as she straightened her shirt.

"Fuck you," Chloe said as she walked past Max.

"Keep your dog on a leash, Max," Victoria said as Max glared at her.

"You're just pissed that you can't get laid," Max said as she turned away from her and saw Chloe with her mouth hung open and her arms up in the air standing in the doorway.

"Yes, fuck you Victoria!" Chloe laughed as Max walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "Babe, that was fucking awesome!"

Max took a deep breath as she took a step forward into Chloe's arms. "Everyone is definitely going to know now," Max sighed.

Chloe cupped Max's cheeks as she lifted her head and looked her in the eyes, "I know you are worried, but that awesome," she said before pressing her lips against Max's for a moment.

Max just smiled, "it was pretty great seeing the life drain for her face when I said that."

"It was totally awesome are you kidding me?" Chloe asked as she smiled, "you have no idea how hot that was."

"H-Hot?" Max questioned as she felt warmth rush to her cheeks.

"Like way super hot," Chloe said as she turned Max towards the bed and started walking her back.

"Chloe we just took a shower and I have class soon," Max argued before being pushed back onto the bed.

Chloe climbed over top of her and grinned, "skip class and I'm totally down to take another shower with you."

Max smiled, "life really is that easy for you isn't it?"

"Only when you're with me."


End file.
